


Don't Have A Cow, Man

by PepperF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just possible he'd overreacted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Have A Cow, Man

**Author's Note:**

> I fell over this idea on the way home. Yeah. Ow. For annerbhp, on her birthday. Happy birthday!

She opened the door, and it was then that he realized that it was just possible he'd overreacted.

"Sir? What's going on?"

Jack stared at his Major, standing framed in her doorway, and then glanced down, doing a quick survey of her body. Apart from a big tear in one knee of her sweatpants, she didn't seem to be in any peril. Well, that was... Huh. "You're okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about the –" She waved the phone in her hand. "I was just gonna call you back. Sir, are there... are there S.W.A.T. guys in my flowerbeds?" She peered around him. She really loved those flowerbeds, and they'd not yet recovered from the last time S.W.A.T. guys had invaded her house. She was probably gonna be pissed.

"Um." Jack stared at her some more, and then at the gun in his hand. He holstered it quickly. "Hey, Carter! Me and some of the guys thought we'd stop by, see if you-"

"What did you think had happened?" she asked, curiously, still staring at the S.W.A.T. guys (who were beginning to mill, restlessly. He really ought to send them home). "Sir – you didn't think I'd been," she smiled, "kidnapped or something, did you?"

"You? Kidnapped? Again? No, Carter," he said, snappishly. "Why would I think that?"

He'd been talking to her as she walked back home from the park. He'd instigated a new policy of calling his team once a day on weekends, ever since the Adrian Conrad incident, because he never again wanted one of them to disappear for _two whole days_ before he knew about it. So his feelings when, in the middle of a sentence, he'd heard a sudden cry, a crash, and a dial tone, had been... well. She was okay, and that was the important thing.

Her smile turned wry. "I tripped. It was really quite embarrassing, actually – I went flying, my phone smashed on impact with the pavement, some guys asked me if I was okay..." They both glanced down at her leg. "I skinned my knee. It's bleeding kind of a lot."

"Oh. I see. Well, I'm glad you're not... having your brain removed by terminally ill megalomaniacs, anyhow," said Jack. He glanced back at the S.W.A.T. guys. Captain Nelson was looking impatient. "I should probably-"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. So, I'll just..." He pointed behind him, and then glanced down at her knee. "Need any help there? I'm a dab hand with the iodine."

Sam smiled, uncomfortably. "I think I've got it, sir, thanks." Her eyes strayed briefly to a S.W.A.T. guy who was kicking disconsolately at her porch, as Jack told himself that the disappointment was just the adrenaline burning off.

"'Course you have. I'll just take my S.W.A.T. guys and-"

"Colonel?" He glanced back. "You could hang around, though," she said, diffidently. "I'm not really doing anything this afternoon, and it'd be... nice. You know - if you wanted."

Jack stared at her for a long, thoughtful moment, and then grinned. "My hot, sweet tea is to die for," he promised.

Sam wrinkled her nose. "I'm _not_ an invalid, you know."

"No, Carter, I insist you put your feet up – you're probably in shock, and-"

"I can still kick your ass, sir," she said, warningly.

Jack backed up, hands raised. "Not in front of the S.W.A.T. guys," he protested. Sam rolled her eyes and went back into her house, leaving the door open. Jack toned down his grin, and went to explain to Captain Nelson that he'd gotten the situation under control.

\---

END  



End file.
